Gaia's Wrath
by JOKERx2xLEET
Summary: Percy had become the guardian of the hunt till Aphrodite decided it was time for Artemis to give up her oath. He also falls in love with the most unlikely of people. First story. Wont be updated for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Wanna hear a story? How about the story of how I almost ended the world? Well let's start with my name. My name is Perseus Jackson. Percy for short. Now where shall we begin? How about when the bitch tore my heart out.

It was just a normal day. I woke up. Took a shower. Felt that something was wrong. Ignored it like usual. Got dressed and started heading to the Athena Cabin. I always make sure Annabeth is awake before I head to breakfast. We used to walk together but lately she hasn't wanted to walk with me. It hurts but I believe it's only because she's been stressed. With the giant war ending just a month ago she's been busy redesigning camp to also hold Camp Jupiter. The amount of space to hold nearly one-thousand people can't be easy to design.

As I walk up he the Athena Cabin I hear some commotion. It sounds a lot like Malcom and one of his sisters fighting. As I walk up the steps to the door I hear the sentence that will ruin my life forever.

"When are you going to tell Percy you've been cheating on him with a son of Jupiter Annabeth? If it goes on much longer it will destroy him and you know it!"

"I don't know Malcom. I still love him but I also love Sean." At this she breaks into tears.

"I don't care Annabeth. If you don't tell him, I will! He deserves to know."

"No! Please don't!" Now she's sobbing. "I'll tell him! I swear I will!" At this she breaks into incoherent mumbling. Malcom remains quiet. As I turn to walk back to my cabin I hear the door open and hear a gasp. I turn around and standing there is Annabeth.

"P-P-Percy! W-What are y-you doing h-here?" She asked in a shrill voice.

"I came to escort my girlfriend to breakfast but I guess I no longer have one" I replied in a dark tone.

As I turn she grabs my arm. "Percy Wait!"

"Wait for what Annabeth! For a loyal Girlfriend because apparently you aren't one!"

"But I still love you! Please give me another chance!" She's crying harder than before now. "I am truly sorry Percy! Don't leave me please!" After she said that my anger spiked. The ocean started to rise and the winds started to pick up speed around me. I yanked my arm out of her grip.

"No Annabeth! We are through! But answer me one question. How long have you been cheating on me?" She stares at me with tears running down her cheeks as I'm waiting for an answer. "I'm waiting" I growl out. She mumbles something. "speak up!"

"Seven months!"

"Seven months? Seven fucking months you've been cheating me!" she sank to her knees and curled up into a ball when I yelled that. She kept repeating how she was sorry over and over. "We are done Annabeth Chase! I hope you have a good life with Sean!" with that I turn around only to notice the group that was there watching the whole ordeal. I also noticed the uprooted trees. From the damage to the trees I guessed that if the cabins weren't made to withstand this kind of destruction that they would be gone. I sent a glare at the group. The next thing I remember was walking to my cabin.

 _ **/Time Skip 1 Week\\\\\**_

I woke up a week after the break up with a splitting headache. I guess drinking an entire bottle of whiskey will do that even if I am the son of Poseidon. Being friends with the Hermes cabin has its perks. Anyway as I get up I can't help but grimace I slight pain. When did I decide drinking my pain away was a good idea? I must have been drunk when I decided this. After I get ready for the day there is a flash and standing there is Hermes.

"Oh good your already up and ready. Zeus demands your presence on something important. Come over here so I can flash us to Olympus."

I stay quiet as I walk over and stand next to him. When Hermes puts his hand on my shoulder and I close my eyes he flashes us to Olympus. When I open my eyes we are in the throne room. I get a feeling in my stomach that makes me want to throw up but is pleasant at the same time as I stare at all the gods and feel their combined power.

A booming voice brought me out of my daze. "Perseus Jackson. It has been said that you are the best swordsmen in the last Three-hundred years. So I have a proposition for you. Artemis lost 12 of her hunters last night because of an ambush. So I have deemed it necessary for her to get a guardian. Who is male and she has chosen you. Do you accept?"

I stood there with a blank face. I slowly turned and looked at Artemis. "Why did you pick me milady?" I asked with a slight bow.

"Simple. You are the only male I respect and trust enough to guard my hunters. I also must admit that you are quite proficient in close quarters combat. Though it pains me to compliment a male. Although if you accept I don't guarantee the hunters will be accepting of a male in the hunt."

I reply in a flat tone "I accept. I don't care if the hunters accept me or not. What must I do now?"

"Swear your loyalty to me and you shall receive the same immortality as my hunters."

"I, Perseus Jackson, do swear on the river Styx to guard and protect Lady Artemis and her hunt to the best of my ability. I swear loyalty to Lady Artemis and only her." After I finish the oath I started glowing silver. My senses also sharpened.

"Now, since that has been taken care of this council is dismissed." With a flash of lightning and the smell of ozone Zeus was gone. The rest of the council slowly followed. After five minutes only Percy and Artemis were left or so they thought.

"It's time to go to the hunt and let them know that we have a guardian." With that Artemis put her hand on Percy's shoulder and they flashed away. Neither of them seeing Aphrodite's evil smirk and glint in her eyes promising trouble.

 **AN**

 **This is my first story so please tell me what you think and if I should fix anything. Constructive criticism is welcome. Pms are welcome also. Thanks for reading and let me know if you would like more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _/Time skip one week after joining the hunt\_

As I wake up I can't help but groan. This past week had been a living hell. The hunters do not like a male in there camp at all. All they do is glare at me and prank me. The pranks aren't the fun kind. They are deadly. They've nearly killed me a dozen times in the last week. I got ready while reflecting on the last week and decided to patrol the woods. As I'm walking through the woods I hear humming. I pull out my sword and prepare for a battle. As I got close enough to see a woman's back. She looks about 19 with brown hair. All I can see is her back. I stepped on a twig and she turned. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful greenish brown eyes. Her high cheekbones that give her a regal look. Her full lips that I want to kiss.

"h-hi." That came out as more of a high pitched stutter. She giggled and it was a beautiful sound. "W-Who are y-you?" At that she blanched.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. Y-Yes I w-would." I blush as I keep stuttering.

"Before I tell you who I am let me apologize for what I have done. I am truly sorry." She's almost in tears saying this.

"What did you do? Who are you?" I was getting worried now.

"I am Gaia Percy. I came to apologize for what I've done and to try and make amends. I am truly sorry for what I've done. I let my anger take hold and control me. If you don't I completely understand." She gets a saddened look at this. All I can do is sit there and think it over. If I give her a chance to prove it, I will gain a powerful friend but it could also kick me in the ass later on. I also really am in need of a friend.

"Ok. I believe you. You are forgiven but you have conditions that must be met."

"What are the conditions I must follow Percy?" she was starting to smile and had tears of joy in her eyes.

"One. The Olympians must not know. Two. Help me as much as possible in protecting the hunt. Three. We are friends. You can talk to me about your problems." After I finished she rushed in and gave me a hug while weeping in joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Percy! So much!" she hugged me tighter than before. I sigh in bliss as she hugs me. I don't know where these feelings are coming from but I don't want to stop them I like the feel of her skin. Her earthy scent sends shivers down my spine.

"I need to head back to the hunt Gaia. You can remain around but please don't get caught." I give her one last hug but before I turn around she answers.

"I won't Percy I promise. I'm mother earth!" at this she giggles.

"Alright. See yah later."

"See yah Percy! Have fun!" while I was walking away I didn't let her see my look darken. She doesn't need to find out about the hunt treating me the way they do yet. I don't want her to do anything irrational at the moment. I'll live. It's not like the hunters will actually try to kill me. Right? Well I hope not. That would suck. As I walk back into camp I immediately know something is wrong. The hunters aren't out practicing. In fact, they are nowhere to be seen. When I walk past the boundary line I fall into a pit. Now you must think that oh it's just a pit your fine. Well it was twenty feet deep and had spikes. Luckily all I got where a few scratches and a broken toe or two. It could have ended worse. I guess the hunters really do want me dead. But I swore on the Styx to protect them so by the gods I will.

I climb out of the pit with quite a bit of trouble and walk into the dining pavilion. As I enter with a slight limp Artemis looks at me with a tilted head.

"Are you ok Perseus?"

"Yah. I just tripped while patrolling the woods. It's nothing to worry about."

"Ah. Ok. If you're sure than I won't pry."

After I get done eating I head off to do chores not noticing the looks the hunters shared.

 _/Time Skip Two Months\_

These last two months have been hell. The hunter's pranks have gotten worse. I am almost killed on a daily basis. They really want me gone. It hurts but I'm still sticking to my oath. I'm kicked out of my thoughts when Artemis calls me to her tent. At first everything is ok. We talk about my time in the hunt so far. Of course I lie. Then she asks a question that is hard to answer.

"Hey Perseus?"

"Yes Artemis?"

"Do you count me as a friend? If you don't than I understand."

"If you want to be friends we can be. But why would you want to be friends with a male? I thought you hated the male species."

"Normally you would be correct but you are not an ordinary male. You've risked your life for countless people. On top of that you've saved us gods a few times. You also took the sky from me because you knew you couldn't handle Atlas. You have earned my respect."

"Then yes Artemis. I would love to be your friend!"

"Cool. I'll talk to you later Percy. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night."

As I turn to leave the tent something stops me. I get this weird feeling in my head and I lose control of my body. Before I lose the ability to talk I try to warn Artemis but it only comes out as gargles. When my body turns around of its own volition I'm looking straight at Artemis's back and in front of her is a mirror. As I'm looking in the mirror all I see are my eyes. They have a pink tint to them. I have no clue what this means. I walk up to Artemis and grab her shoulders and toss her on her bed. As I'm walking towards her I feel myself get a predator like grin.

"What are you doing Percy!?"

For some reason she's in her eighteen-year-old form. I try to convey that this isn't me but it must look different to her because she gets godly energy ready to blast me. As I get closer to her I'm waiting to be blasted by her but something must be interfering with her godly powers. I get on the bed and pin her down. I kiss her harshly on the lips and when I stop kissing her I release her hands I grab her shirt and rip it off of her. I slowly lower my face to her neck and start kissing it and nipping at it. When I hear a whimper escape her. as I raise my face from her neck I see a tear. That single tear is what breaks whatever spell I'm under. I jump off her bed and rush out. At some point in time I must have taken my shirt off because I no longer have one on. As I'm halfway across the clearing Artemis yells from behind me.

"Percy wait!"

"Why would you want me to? I almost hurt you!"

"But it wasn't you!"

"Then who was it! I'm sure as hell it was me that almost raped you just now. Right after we became friends!"

Before I can finish I hear gasps and turn around. I don't even make it a full 180 before I hear bows drawn back and arrows released. Next thing I remember is I'm laying on the ground in a pool of my own blood talking to myself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't live long enough to tell you my true feelings Gaia."

Before I can start my next sentence I start coughing and look over. Something is preventing Artemis and her hunters from getting to me. I turn to my left and see Gaia sitting next to me with tears on her cheeks.

"Don't cry Gaia. You're too beautiful to cry." I try to lift my hand and wipe her tears away but my body won't respond. "Before I die I have to tell you something. It's very urgent."

"It can wait Percy. You aren't going to die. Not if I have anything to say about it. Just conserve your strength."

"It can't wait. Over the last two months of getting to know you. The weekly visits and all the talking showed me one thing. I love you. I love you with all my heart." After I finished my vision started fading and I was fighting for air. The next thing surprised me. She kissed me. On the lips. It's the best kiss I ever had.

"I love you to Percy."

I start retching up blood. The last thing I remember is Gaia standing up and swearing vengeance on the hunters. She's glowing a bright green and dark brown. The earth is shaking with her anger. Than darkness.

 **AN I hope this chapter was better. I don't have a schedule yet as I don't expect this to get two popular but I can still hope it will. Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I will try to update quickly. I can't guarantee when the next update will be out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN First off I'm very sorry for such the long wait. Life came back and kicked me in the ass real hard. Thanks for all the follows and Favs. Also thanks for the comment. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! I should also probably start mentioning I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Though I wish I did.**

 _Artemis POV (Don't judge to harshly. This is my first story and POV change.)_

As I ran out of my tent trying to stop Percy I didn't notice the hunter standing with their bows drawn.

"Percy wait!"

"Why would you want me to? I almost hurt you!" At this I noticed tears in his eyes. I also felt my cheeks wet.

"But it wasn't you!" Before I could tell him his eyes had a pink daze I was interrupted by him.

"Then who was it! I'm sure as hell it was me that almost raped you just now. Right after we became friends!"

Right after he finishes his sentence we both hear gasps of shock. I look around and notice the hunter with their bows drawn. Before I can tell them not to fire I hear the twang of their bows and the whistle from the arrows before the distinctive thud of them hitting their target. I look at Percy only to notice him hit the ground. I could see him bleeding and it was creating a puddle below him. He also had blood coming out of his mouth. As I rushed forward as did the hunter though they probably intended to make sure he died instead of help him like I planned. As I get near him I am stopped by some kind of barrier when a woman appears. She looks 19 and is very pretty. She is kneeled next to him and is crying. What Percy says surprises me.

"Don't cry Gaia. You're too beautiful to cry. Before I die I have to tell you something. It's very urgent."

I stare in shock at her. That's my grandmother. I was so surprised that I missed what they said next but the next thing that happened surprised me the most. She kissed him. After she was done she brought her head back up. After this Percy starting retching up blood for a few seconds than went still. I don't know If he's dead. She stood up and started glowing a bright green and dark brown. The earth started shaking and she looked straight at me and my hunters.

"You better start praying that he survives or else you will pay. Nowhere will be safe for you hunters." At this she looks right at me. "You best hope he survives also or you will wish you were never born. You and your hunters will feel the full wrath of the Primordial of the earth. This I swear on Chaos. It won't just be me going to war with Olympus. You have been warned."

With that she flashed out with Percy's body. No. I must not think of him as dead or I will lose all hope. I look at my hunters.

"Why would you shoot him! You just made a very bad mistake. You could've just started the biggest war in history."

Phoebe piped up. "He said it himself! He almost raped you! Right after giving you his trust and so what if she goes to war with Olympus! We can win! We always do!"

"We will not be able to win against an enraged primordial of the earth! She kissed him before he went still! She said it wouldn't just be her! She swore on chaos the creator that if he died she would basically destroy Olympus and us gods!" I raged "Plus it wasn't him! I think Aphrodite made him do it! When he turned around and through me on the bed his eyes were almost completely pink." At this I was below a whisper trying not to burst into more sobbing. "if you want someone to blame than blame Aphrodite."

When I finished talking I turned around and went back into my tent and laid down on my bed.

 _/Time Skip/_

It's been a week since Percy was taken by Gaia. Thalia has returned from her 6-month mission. When we told her about what happened she almost electrocuted the hunt. We still don't know if Percy is alive or not. When I told the council about what happened it almost caused WWIII. I'd rather not go back to that memory **(In actuality I'm not ready to write flashbacks yet so just work with me here)**. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a council meeting was called. I tell Thalia and flash to the throne room. While I'm sitting in on my throne and stare off into space I don't notice anyone stiffen. What brings me out of my stupor is the feeling of immense power coming from the center of the room. I didn't even feel this much power when Gaia was pissed. When I look into the center of the room I notice is a man standing there. He is around 6'5". He is dressed in all black but where his face should be is a black hole.

"Who are you! How dare you interrupt an Olympian council!" Zeus yelled.

"Oh sit down you arrogant ass! I'm here to deliver a message from Gaia about Percy!" As he was talking black tendrils came from behind Zeus's throne and tied him to it. They also covered his mouth.

"That still doesn't answer who you are." I state simply.

He looked at me and grimaced. "If you must know who I am than I shall tell you. I am Tartarus, Primordial of the pit." We all shivered in fear as we looked at him. "Now for the message. Percy is alive but Gaia wants revenge. Percy is trying to talk her out of it but so far he is not succeeding. Oh and Gaia has taken Percy as her eternal husband. Even Uranus wasn't her eternal husband."

He turned around but was stopped by me. "Where is Percy? I need to tell him what happened and that I'm sorry!"

"Well he is in Tartarus. Where else would he be. That is where his wife is." He simply stated.

We all slumped hearing that. The chances of seeing Percy just dropped. Drastically.

"Can I see him so I can apologize and tell him what happened?"

"That is not a good idea right now."

"What! Why!" I yelled. It is the perfect time.

"If I were to take you with me to see him Gaia would kill you and your hunter immediately. The only thing protecting you right now is Percy. He has so far stopped Gaia from killing you and your hunters. She doesn't want to hurt him."

So Percy is still trying to protect the hunt even after what they have done. If I tell them this than maybe they will forgive him.

"Can you tell him for me? Please?"

"Yes." He said simply before flashing out.

"Meeting dismissed!" Stated a very shaken Zeus.

I flashed back to the hunt prepared to tell them what happened. When I appeared they were all eating dinner. As I walked din I cleared my throat.

"Hunters! I need your attention." They stopped talking and looked at me. "Percy is still alive." They were grumbling about how they wished he was dead. All except Thalia who had tears of joy in her eyes. "He Also…" I was interrupted by Phoebe.

"Why would we care if that male was alive. I for one wish he had died!" There were mumbles of agreement. Before I could be interrupted again I stated in a serious tone.

"Really? Ok, but for your information he is the only one keeping you alive right now. Gaia has made Percy her eternal husband but she still wanted revenge even though he lived. He is the only thing keeping her from killing all of us."

They were all wide eyed. After dinner was over they all went to their tents to think over what happened. I walked into mine and laid down. My last though before falling asleep was how am I going to tell Percy sorry if I can't see him.

 **AN Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Anyway again I don't know when I will update again. Also I want to know if you guys want Percy to be primordial, titan, or god and of what. Best one win. Id prefer primordial but you guys can choose domains. Two each. PM me your choices. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
